It's Almost Like Your Here
by SilverPegasus
Summary: A Year after her death. and he still feels the pain.


It's my first Mutant X Fanfic so take it easy on me,   
The Song is sung By Mark Chestnutt and Is Called It's almost   
Like your here.  
  
Pairing Brennan/?  
I would tell you right here, but I want you to guess who it is  
and see if your right at the end :P  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
*********  
At night the wind blows in the rain  
Against the window pane  
I hear you call my name  
Your voice whispers in my ear  
The words are still so dear  
It's almost like you're here  
***********  
  
  
Brennan still felt the pain, the agony in his heart, although it had  
been a year since his best friend and his wife died,they had only been   
married for six months and she had been killed in action, by one of the   
GSA agents assigned to capture him, She was dead because of him.  
Brennan stared out the window, and watched as the wind started to blow,  
and it pelted down with rain, nights like these brought back memories  
of her, he used to cuddle with her and watch the storms from this very  
same window, He Started to cry when he heard her voice whisper in his  
ear, with the very same thing she had said to him before she died "I  
will always love you, don't forget me, Brennan closed his eyes, and  
could see her in his mind whispering those very words, those words were  
so dear to him and he carried them in his heart, he knew he wouldn't  
ever forget her, because every day and night she was always with him,  
it was almost like she was here.  
  
*********  
I can almost feel your breathing  
I can almost touch your face  
You didn't know that you'd be leaving  
Memories time cannot erase  
************  
  
Brennan opened his eyes again, and looked at their bed, the one he  
couldn't sleep in anymore, the one he couldn't rid of even though, he  
couldn't bear to sleep in their bed without her and he had put a couch  
in to sleep on. Brennan closed his eyes again to block the tears from  
falling, and could almost swear she was there in the room with him, and  
comforting him while she breathed softly onto his skin, and he would  
gently cup his hands under her chin and kiss her gently, so many  
memories he wished they were still making together.   
  
He knew it wasn't her fault that she died, he knew she didn't see that  
GSA agent until it was too late, and he knew for a fact she didn't want  
to leave him all alone, he also knew she didn't know she'd be leaving  
him until it was too late, she thought they could do something to keep  
her with him, live their lives together, she didn't give up, she was  
strong to the end, only crying a few times. Everyone had told him the  
pain would ease in time, he knew that could be a possibility, but he  
knew time could not erase the memories they had already made together.  
  
*********  
At night with feelings running deep  
As I fall asleep  
It's almost like you're here  
*********  
  
  
Brennan found sleeping the hardest to do days after she died, he  
couldn't help but be reminded of her warm body next to his, as they  
fell asleep together, he found at night it was when he cried the most,  
it was when nightmares reminded him of the night she was taken away  
from him,   
When he did sleep, without any nightmares plaguing him, he dreamt of  
her, and he was content to stay like that, it was the only time he  
smiled lately, because it was almost like she was there.  
  
*********  
In silence as I sit and stare  
I see you sitting there  
Brushing down your hair  
And even through a blur of tears  
The vision is so clear  
It's almost like you're here  
  
*********  
Brennan found everything in the room reminded him of her, especially  
the things of hers, that he could not bear to give away, Shalimar and  
Jesse tried to take them out of the room, but he angrily snatched them  
out of their hands demanding they weren't to touch her things again,  
Jesse and Shalimar nodded their heads in sadness, understanding his  
pain for they were feeling it just as much, for they had lost a sister  
and a friend.   
He picked up her brush, and he remembered all the times while she   
brushed her hair, and she sat on the chair and he would sit on their  
bed and watch her, he remembered how beautiful she would look when she  
smiled at him watching her, even though he was crying he could see that  
vision so clearly, and he felt like she was almost here.  
  
*********  
I can almost feel your breathing  
I can almost touch your face  
You didn't know that you'd be leaving  
Memories time cannot erase  
*********  
  
Brennan could almost feel her breathing on his skin as he cried for  
her,   
He missed her, he needed her, he still felt the pain of her death and  
He would forever.  
He wished he could touch her face and kiss her gently as she hugged him  
whenever something was bothering him.  
He also wished he could blame her for her death, as if she knew she was  
going to leave him, but he could not, he could only blame himself, although others told him it was not,   
But how come every time he dreamed of the night, he saw himself saving  
her from the GSA agents in different ways, unless someone could change  
his mind, it was his fault for not saving her.  
And for the life of him he knew that memory of her dying, would always  
haunt him  
  
*******  
That was a memory time would not erase.  
At night the wind blows in the rain  
Against the window pane  
It's almost like you're here  
It's almost like you're here  
********  
  
As Brennan prepared to go to sleep, for he found sleeping in their bed  
comforting and he noticed the pain lessened, he listened as the rain  
was still pelting down and saw the wind was still blowing against the  
window pane, and smiled before drifting of to sleep to be with Emma in  
his dreams, for she was almost here in his dreams.  
  
The End!!  
  
So what did you think? Please review and leave any comments.  
I just want to know if anyone read it?  
Oh Did you get the pairing right? :) 


End file.
